Love Sentence
by Mario the Fox
Summary: De ante mano, lamento el como manejo a los personaje, nunca he jugado el juego (mi ser pobre -llora-), pero me la pasé investigando de ellos (y viendo walktroughs del juego). Hice este fic para una amiga, como regalo de cumpleaños (si, habrán más capítulos) so... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños ! atrasado, pero meh Los personajes nos son míos... y todo eso de los créditos. Todo es un AU.. y yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-¿¡Es que acaso eres imbécil!? ¡¿Qué acaso no aprendiste de la última vez?!

Wright solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, apenado por las palabras del fiscal. Exasperado, Edgeworth se llevó la mano al rostro, masajeando el puente de su nariz, en un vano intento de calmarse.

-¡Más te vale conseguir pruebas verdaderas antes del juicio si no quieres que te vuelvan a quitar la licencia! -le advirtió, señalándolo con el dedo, acusadoramente.

El pelinegro se puso de pie con rapidez, y la expresión algo seria y decidida. -¡Eso haré!

Con un leve suspiro, miró al otro, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. -Bien... cualquier cosa, avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Phoenix sonrió ladinamente ante las palabras de su amigo, y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, Wright se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. -¡Muchas gracias!

Miles se quedó congelado unos momentos, tratando de analizar la situación. -¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Si tienes tiempo de hacer estas tonterías, deberías usarlo para conseguir tus evidencias! -reclamó al tiempo que trataba de quitarse de encima al pelinegro.

Minutos después, el abogado se separó, sonriente. -Está bien, me voy -dio media vuelta, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. -Nos vemos Miles -canturreó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño, molesto ante la despedida de Phoenix, sin embargo, solo se limitó a suspirar. Se encaminó a su escritorio, dejándose caer en la gran silla de cuero. Su vista posada en la puerta, sin siquiera notarlo. Luego de un largo rato de esa forma, Miles volvió a soltar un pesado suspiro.

-¿Desde cuándo? -con lentitud, tomó un marco de su escritorio. En la foto se apreciaba a un niño, sonriente, abrazando a su padre -¿Desde cuándo me siento así por él, padre? -pasó sus dedos por el cristal, con cierta tristeza.

-¿Señor? -una mujer joven entró en la oficina, apenas asomando el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Amelia?

La chica abrió más la puerta, entrando a la habitación un poco apenada. -Señor, el juicio comenzará en 10 minutos -contestó, casi en un susurro.

-Gracias -añadió algo frío, volviendo a colocar el marco de madera en el escritorio, para así, levantarse, tomar sus cosas, y salir del lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Salí de su oficina, sonriendo como imbécil, como descubrí momentos después al pasar junto a un cristal. Al descubrir mi reacción luego de ver a Edgeworth, sacudí mi cabeza, dándome ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas. -Reacciona, Phoenix. No puedes comportarte como una colegiala cada vez que le hablas -me recriminé mentalmente. Tomé nuevamente mi maletín y recobré la compostura. Salí del edificio, encaminándome a la parada de autobuses más cercana. Edgeworth tenía razón, no podía permitirme caer en el mismo error dos veces.

Solo me limité a mirar por la ventanilla, mirando esas plastas de color pasar. De repente, mi celular comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. No siquiera tuve tiempo de saludar, cuando la alegre voz de Mata casi me deja sordo.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Cómo te fue, Nick?!

No pude más que suspirar con pesadez al recordar el "regaño"de Edgeworth. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de inutilidad, desesperación y tristeza, no tan pronto. Al parecer, me había vuelto a hundir en mis pensamientos, pues los gritos de Maya podían escucharse al otro lado del teléfono... más bien, todos los pasajeros del autobús los escuchaban, puesto que fue la sensación de sus miradas sobre mí, lo que me regresó a la realidad.

-¡Nick! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Maya... -la llamé, tratando de evitar que siguiera gritando, -en estos momentos no quiero recordarlo -suspiré nuevamente, rascando mi nuca; claro, ella no vería aquel gesto. -Te contaré todo en cuanto regrese, ¿si?

-... Esta bien. No creas que te zafarás de esto tan fácilmente -amenazó con una voz un poco más calmada. -Ve con cuidado, Nick. Aquí te espero -agregó, con un tono dulce, casi maternal.

-Lo haré -respondí un poco más aliviado, antes de escuchar el corte de línea. Guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo, para fijar la mirada en la ventanilla nuevamente.

-Eso no fue muy agradable de su parte -recriminó la chica, con cierta tristeza en el rostro, mientras abrazaba al abogado. -Aunque en parte, tiene razón.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué lado estás?

-Del tuyo, por supuesto -se apresuró a decir, con una sonrisa en los labios. -Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo que dijo el señor Edgeworth sea verdad.

Y ambos tenían razón. No podía ser que se hubiese dejado engañar. Tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar ese problema antes del juicio, si no quería que lo volvieran a hundir. Estaba tan enfocado en pensar en una solución, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba a su lado, solo escuchó un "No te muevas de donde estás, ya regreso" y el ruido de la puerta al azotarse. Solo se limitó a recostarse en el sofá, mirando el techo, recordando todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento en el que recibió las pruebas falsas.

No pasó mucho, cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y la voz de la médium acercándose de nuevo.

-Toma, debes comer algo -dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una caja de cartón con, seguramente, una hamburguesa dentro. -Y no me salgas con que no tienes hambre.

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la comida, suspirando un poco resignado, mientras una alegre Maya se sentaba nuevamente a su lado.

-¡Buen provecho! -exclamó alegremente, tomando un gran bocado de su hamburguesa.

-Gracias -susurró Phoenix, con una ligera sonrisa ladina.

-No hay de que -respondió la médium, luego de tragar un bocado con cierta dificultad. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?

Esa era una buena pregunta, y Wright deseaba tener la respuesta. Solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, desesperanzado, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa. Sin previo aviso, sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, volteando sorprendido, encontrándose a una furiosa Maya.

-¡No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente Nick! Te costó mucho recuperar tu licencia -en su expresión era visible su preocupación y la decisión de ayudarle. -No puedes dejar que todo tu esfuerzo se valla por el drenaje.

Wright volteó a ver a la chica, un tanto sorprendido. Maya tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.


End file.
